A Weasley Love Story
by missuspadfootnmoony
Summary: The War is over and life is starting to go back to a state of normality. Can two guys find love in a world where not everyone agrees with that type of love? And what are Ron and Hermione up to? FredHarry pairing. AU Fred didn't die SLASH BoyBoy
1. Outted

Disclaimer (applies for all chapters): I own nothing but the humble plot. I bow down to all that is JK Rowling. She's my idol. T

So, this is my first ever fanfic. And I wanted to do it on something that was not normally done. I mean I've read a lot of different pairings. And I thought I'd get a little creative. So, this one about Fred and Harry. I personally haven't seen many of these. So, yes this is a SLASH fic. Boy on Boy. So if you don't like it. You've been warned. So NO FLAMES. Thank you for reading this. And if you feel you have any constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated and well received. So without further ado, I present a Weasley Love Story.

* * *

"George, can you grab another box of Canary Creams from the back?" Fred called to his brother. 

"Why can't you get it?" George replied.

"I'm a little busy here," grinned Fred from a group of girls that were currently enveloping him.

_Busy my arse,_ thought George as he smirked and headed to the backroom that served as storage.

It was another successful, busy day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And while George was pleased about that, he couldn't feel the same way towards Fred's behavior of late. Fred seemed to always surround himself with the finer specimens of the fairer sex. Clearly, George thought, he was trying to overshadow that he wasn't interested in women. Not sexually anyway. Fred made a good show it, but George knew that Fred in fact flew for the home team. Another trait that George shared with this twin. But George also knew that Fred was fooling himself in thinking that flirting girls was a way to "turn around". Fred was not new to the game, and should know better than that little delusion.

George grabbed the box of confections and headed back to the front, continuing his pondering. Another thought bubble surfaced. A bubble in the shape of a particular person that he knew Fred fancied. Fred was keen towards a certain lad that would surely get him in trouble with most of the Wizarding Community. Fred liked the one person that had stopped the epitome of all that was dark. He fancied the boy that had been like a member of the Weasley family for eight years. Fred in fact liked one Harry Potter, "Golden Boy" of the Wizarding World.

As George walked back in the mayhem that was their shop, he wasn't aware that said boy—well, man now—was intently watching his brother smiling at the girls around him, as they laughed at one of his witty remarks. If George had noticed Harry, he would have seen the look of utter concentration that was pronounced on the younger boy's face as he studied Fred's actions.

Harry had been infatuated by Fred since his fourth year, when Fred asked Angelina to the Yule Ball. He was surprised to feel his skin flush and his stomach uneasy. He connected this with the fact that he was envious of his fellow teammate. He indeed went with Parvati to the Ball, but he kept an inconspicuous eye on the duo throughout the night.

He had realized that he may in fact be gay, but it wasn't until he saw Angelina and Fred together that he knew not only was he like blokes, but he was attracted to his best friend's older brother.

Now, eighteen-year-old Harry was watching the guy he had been secretly in love with for almost five years. By now, most of the Wizarding World knew that Harry had come out. Though not really by his will. For those who had read the _Daily Prophet_ that morning had seen the article and picture of his tryst with one of his teammates of Puddlemere United. As if that wasn't a surprise, the fact that he'd been caught with Oliver Wood sealed the deal of shocking all of his admirers, especially his female ones.

This was why Harry was currently staring at Fred. Trying to see if there were any indications that he knew about his and Oliver's exposure. Based on his behavior, Harry deciphered that he didn't. He frowned. That would have made this easier. For not only did he know that Fred and George were both gay as well, but that Fred had had a crush on him also. With that thought and hung shoulders, Harry pushed through the crowd and out onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

oOoOoOoOo

What Harry didn't know was that unlike his brother, Fred had noticed him there. And that was precisely why Fred was currently surrounded by a mob of estrogen. He had seen Harry come in and didn't think he could deal with being in the near vicinity of the boy without stammering and making a complete fool of himself. He had always been able to keep together his charade of being the funny, relatively uninvolved best friend's brother. But that changed during his sixth year when Harry gave George and him the Galleons to start their shop. He and George had both been very grateful, but there was an extra incentive behind Fred's gushiness. That was the day he fell in love with Harry Potter.

Fred looked up from the group of blushing girls to the crowd that was slowly dissipating. He scanned it to realize that Harry was no longer among the customers. He let out of sigh of relief and turned his attention to his brother. He was helping a few of the remaining customers. He then looked up at the clock—5 minutes until closing.

"Well ladies, thank you for coming in. But, we're about to close," he said, earning him a few "awws" and pouty lips. After they left the store, a few giving them their owl post address, George locked the front door and joined him at the counter where Fred was counting the day's profits.

"So, how did we do today?" George asked.

"About 1000 Galleons worth." Fred replied. "So did you see Harry?"

"He was here?" Fred nodded, not saying anything.

"I didn't see him. Must have been too busy stocking," George said casting him a pointed glare. "Because _someone_ was too busy vainly flirting with all the lasses that came in. So, how big is your fan club now, Fred?

"Don't, George," Fred said crossly. "You know that I was only talking to them so that Harry wouldn't come over. I can't be around him right now. I'll do something I'd regret. Did you read the _Prophet_ this morning?"

"No."

Fred reached behind the counter and pulled out the paper. He turned around and handed it to George. George read the headline crossing the top of the page:_ Boy-Who-Lived Outted._ Under it was a photograph of Harry and Oliver kissing in an alleyway beside the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Oliver were caught by a flash, jerked apart, and looked at the camera. Both blushed, but Harry put his face in his hands, shaking his head in what seemed to be disbelief and embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin," gasped George.

"Yeah, the poor boy. It's one thing to have your sexuality known to the world; it's another thing for it to be front-page news. Harry can't catch a damn bit of slack. You think that with him defeating You-Know—oh blimey, _Voldemort_, that they'd grant him peace to try to get a life together. But no, they have to thrust forth the most intimate and private detail of his life for the whole bloody Wizarding World to see and judge!" Fred exclaimed, raising this voice with every sentence.

"Oliver Wood? Did you know he was gay?"

"No. But what they hell does that have to do with anything?" Fred asked angrily.

"A lot, as it seems that's who Harry was kissing." replied George.

"That's not the point. The point is…ugh!" Fred grunted angrily and then sat down in a chair looking at the floor. When he looked back up, his face was that of desperation. "Do you thinking Harry likes him?" he asked solemnly.

George put a hand on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know. But you know there's only one way to find out. Talk to him."

Fred's face turned incredulous. "Have you lost your bloody mind? I can't face him. That's why I was talking to those girls. I saw him come in and didn't want an awkward situation of my tripping over my words and making a complete blunder of myself."

"Oh that's why. I thought you were trying to…never mind." Fred just looked at him, about to ask what he was going to say; but decided against it.

"The situation's not that easy. I mean, it's not like he knows I'm—we're—gay. Could you imagine how that conversation would go: 'Hey Harry. Did you know that I like blokes? You didn't? Well, here's another dozy—I love you!' Yeah George that would go over really well!" Fred exclaimed jumping up and going to the back room.

George followed him warily. "Okay Fred. I'm sorry. You do have a point. But have you ever thought that there was a possibility he felt the same way?"

"And how would I know that?"

"Well, Ginny might have mentioned something…" Fred interrupted him.

"What! You've been holding back information from me? You're my brother and you failed to mention that he possibly liked me? Why would you do that?"

"Because I knew you'd react this way! Come on. You really need to talk to him. I've seen the way he looks at you. Hell, even Ron and Hermione have noticed it."

"And Ron's not mad?"

"He's not exactly thrilled about the idea of his best friend liking his brother, but give Ron some credit. He's very loyal to his friends. I mean, he's been stupid before in the past to let petty things get in the way of friendship. He's really grown up."

"And we still pick on him like he's our little brother."

"Yeah, he's not little Ickle Ronniekins anymore. So, you gonna talk to Harry?"

"I guess. But only if you're there for me."

"When have I ever not been there for you?" George asked, smiled, and pulled his brother in a hug. Fred suddenly felt that things were going to be okay—no matter what Harry's reaction may be.

* * *

So, how was that? I know it's so cliche to say it, but I'm a bit proud of myself on this. I have a few other stories up in the air and wanted to see what everyone thought of my writing style. I'd have to say, it's a bit hard to write without going OC. And I'm sorry if the twins seemed to be that way. This a bit of a serious situation. And you'll see why later in the story. Until then, please review. After all, that's what helps an author along. Especially a beginning one such as myself. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned! 


	2. Careers & Discouragement

Hello all. Thank you to all who read my story. And kudos to those who reviewed my first chapter--DenimLeaha, SweetTormentedAngel, JL2009, and Branwen777. I give you cookies. So, this is my second chapter. I give you this as a Christmas present. Also, I wanted to say that I probably want update until after the first of the year. I want to brainstorm on the next chapter for this story. And I also want to post a new story dealing with Sirius and Remus (I love this pairing). And now I bring you the second chapter in this love story.

* * *

After leaving the shop, Harry apparated into the living room of the flat that he shared with Ron. 

" 'Ello, anyone here?" he called to the seemingly empty house.

"In here, Harry," Ron's voice called from the kitchen.

Harry took off his coat and threw it onto the couch. He stopped and looked around. With the combination of his Quidditch salary and Ron's Auror training wages, they were able to afford a decent flat. After the war and with his defeating Voldemort, Harry decided he'd rather not continue with the darkness fighting lifestyle. He'd had enough of that in the last seven years to last him a lifetime. It was a surprise move on his part. Most felt he would want to keep chucking the bad guys into Azkaban.

But he just wanted to start living the carefree life he was never granted before. So, he asked Oliver if they needed a seeker. After a few months on the bench as a reserve, the main seeker was injured by a nasty hit from a bludger and Harry was put in. With his catch, they beat the Chudley Cannons 230 to 20. A victory that had Ron moping for a week. So, now with three straight catches and wins, Puddlemere United were ranked second in their league. Harry was almost happy—almost.

Ron, however, still loved being in the thick of things. He was offered one of the few places in the Auror Internship after the War. Which, he jumped at without hesitation. Things were really looking up for Ron. He finally got the fame that he had always wanted. Though, surprisingly, he could now care less about. Training was going very well. And he finally got up the courage to ask out Hermione—with lots of encouragement from Harry. And they'd been dating for over six months.

Hermione was currently working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. After the downfall of Voldemort and the reduction in Death Eater activity, the department was practically in shambles. With all the mistrusting occurring after the end of what was being referred to as the _Magical Dark Age_, it was all the department could do to stay afloat. Then Hermione stepped in and right into her element. With her assistance, the department was now treading water, instead of drowning (A/N: The reference to treading and drowning actually comes from a quote in _Twilight by Stephenie Meyer_). And it had been projected that it would be in full swing within the next three to six months. Throughout this, Hermione had been promoted to Assistant Head under Kingsley Shacklebot. She was positively glowing these days.

So, overall, life was good for the Trio. Now, if only Harry got his only wish—Fred.

Harry followed Ron's voice and found Ron and Hermione sitting at the table staring at something in front of Hermione. Ron's eyes were wide; and Hermione had a cross between a look of disgust, fury, and incredulity on her face. Upon closer examination, Harry realized that it was today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. _Damn it! I meant to put that away,_ he thought. As he drew nearer, they looked up at him, emotions still planted on their faces.

"Did you see this, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice full of emotion, as she gestured to the paper that she had just grabbed from the table.

"Yeah," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"And it doesn't bother you?" she asked incredulously, her voice rising a bit.

"Well it did at first. In fact, it quite literally pissed me off. But after thinking about it, I thought that I could probably use it to my advantage."

"How?" asked Ron.

"Fred," Harry stated simply, with a big smile.

"So, you went to talk to him finally?" Hermione asked. Harry's smile fell almost entirely, turning into a smirk.

"Not really…"

"What do you mean, 'not really'?"

"I didn't talk to him. All those girls were surrounding him, and he looked like he was enjoying himself. He kept smiling and cracking jokes—being typical Fred. I was trying to read his face, to see if he read the paper this morning. By his aloofness, I gathered he didn't, Harry finished, his face in a complete frown now. He plopped down in the chair beside Hermione in a defeated manner and put his face in his hands.

"Well, did he at least notice you?" she continued.

"Yeah. And that's the worse part," he said, sighing and looked at her. "I saw him glance up and look at me. Then he promptly started 'helping' a bunch of girls, diverting his attention to them."

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry," she breathed.

"Yeah, me too. I thought he liked me. I guess Ginny just made a mistake," he said, sighing again.

"I don't believe that and neither should you. I'm sure there's an explanation, mate. I'm quite positive he likes you," Ron piped in.

"Maybe," said Harry, but his voice signaled that he didn't really believe it. He stood up and looked at his friends.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you two tomorrow. Good night," He said and left heading towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Harry," they chorused.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, sharing silent communication before voicing their thoughts.

"We've got to do something about this. Those two are meant for each other," Hermione said finally.

"Yeah, but how? Fred's avoiding Harry, but I know he just doesn't want to reach out and risk embarrassment—him and his bloody ego. Though, you and I know that it's going to end in both of their favors."

"You know, I'm proud of you. You're being really supportive of this whole thing."

"Yeah. I wasn't too happy about it at first. But, then I realized that I just wanted my best mate and my brother to be happy. And if that's by them being together, then I'm happy for them. Besides, they're going to need all of our support. Now that everyone knows that Harry is gay, the public is going to be talking. Again. If it's one thing I've come to learn in the past eight years, it's that the Wizarding World loves to criticize and judge Harry. Even after all he's done."

"You're right. So how are going to do this?"

Ron thought for a few minutes, then smiled. He leaned over and whispered the plan into her ear.

"That's brilliant, Ron!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's been known to happen," he replied, widening his lopsided grin.

* * *

Well, Harry doesn't think Fred likes him. And Fred's too stubborn to do anything. Enter Ron and Hermione. Got love these loyal friends. Well have a Happy New Year and Merry (or Happy) Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. Oh and psst...coughreviewcough. Pwease...give me a christmas/hanukkah/kwanzaa gift. 


	3. AN News

Sorry, this isn't an update, but I feel I should pass on this news.

So, this may be old news to some, but I thought I'd put it out there.

For my readers who are Twilight and Harry Potter fans, you're going to find this interesting. They've announced who's going to play Edward in the Twilight movie. You're never going to guess. It's Robert Pattinson. For those who don't know how that combines these two movies, he's the guy who played Cedric. Ohhh…yum right. Though, I did want Gaspard Ulliel to play him, "Cedric" will definitely do.

They've also announced who's playing Bella. It's Kristen Stewart. She recently starred in _The Messengers. _There's a link for her picture on my profile.

Well, Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa to all. Have a safe and happy holidays. And Happy New Year's.


	4. Reactions

_Hey everyone. Okay…I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated this. But, I began another story dealing with _Twilight_ and had to get that ball rolling. So, I haven't had a chance until now to write this. Also, I've had a bit of writer's block on how I wanted this to flow. This chapter is about some reactions. The Plan will come up in the next chapter or two.

* * *

_

Fred walked into _The Witches Brew_, accompanied by a gust of wind. The weather had been down right nasty. Which could also be said for the rumors and actions of most of the Magical Community these days. The reaction to the newspaper article had been insane. Fred had expected that the news would not sit well with people. But he had no idea how close-minded they could be.

And Harry. He was not taking another round of ostracism well. One would think that he'd be used to it. The boy had had his share of scrutinizing over the years. But this was different. This was about as private as a subject could get.

A shiver ran through Fred, but it had nothing to do with the cold that he had just escaped. It came from the part of him that longed for the boy about whom all the stories and idiocrasies were circulating. It had been a few days since he had had the talk with George. And Fred had yet to express his feelings to the raven-haired boy.

'I will talk to him…eventually,' he thought.

'_Sure you will," he answered himself skeptically. _

"Oi! Fred!" He heard George call, breaking his internal conversation.

He turned to his right to see his brother sitting at a booth across from their long-time friend, Lee Jordan. Lee was one of the only people that knew the twins' true orientation. And more importantly, one of the few people who knew yet accepted it and still talked to them. Sure, others who had stumbled across the truth "talked" to them. But a person knew if someone was being false about the whole thing.

Fred smiled and walked over to the join them. He shrugged off his coat and removed his gloves, shivering from the loss of warmth.

"Hey bro. Hey, Lee," he said.

"Hi, Fred."

"Hiya, twin."

Fred plopped down beside his brother. It was then that he noticed the extra menu.

"Who are we waiting for?" He asked

Before George could answer, there was a fresh gust of wind as the door opened, this time producing Hermione. She caught sight of the three men and headed towards the booth.

"Hey 'Mione," they chorused as she took the remaining seat beside Lee.

"Hey guys," she said breathlessly.

"You alright? Fred asked

"What? Oh, yeah, just a little out of breath. That wind is horrible. It almost drove me back down Diagon. It took all my strength to push though it to get here.

"Same here. Think it'll die down?"

"No clue. It's so unpredictable these days. Almost like the way some people react to a bit of news. _Honestly_, these people are so narrow-minded," she scoffed. Though she didn't specify, they knew what she was talking about. That was made clear by the flush that was spreading its way through Fred's face. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So, how's our lil' brother these days? We don't get to see him much." George asked, breaking the silence and changing the subject for Fred's sake. He really didn't want to bring up the fact that his brother had yet to talk to Harry. He'd leave that conversation for later, when they got back home.

"Neither do I for that matter. They've got him really busy with training. You'd think that another Dark wizard was going to pop up any day now, the way they're working them. Harry's lucky he didn't want to be an Auror. He'd…" she started. But she stopped when she saw the looks that Lee and George were throwing her. She looked down and began boring a hole in her menu.

"How is Harry?" Fred asked suddenly, causing her head to shoot up and gaining odd looks from the other two.

"He's fine," she said hesitantly. But then she continued, her voice more even, "He's really fitting in with Puddlemere United. I think it's the best decision he's ever made. He really didn't need to see any more violence than he already has. And he has it to distract him from all this negativity now surging unremorsefully throughout the community."

"I just feel so bad for him" agreed Fred, "He's always been such a great friend to me, to all of us. And now he's being slandered, once again. And for what, so people can get their jollies by exposing a boy that they should be on the brink of worshipping. Without him, this world would not exist. We would still be in a fight with the supremacy of evil, be enslaved, or worse, dead. Merlin, _could they cut him some slack!_" He finished loudly, causing the people around to look up and at them.

"What are you looking at?" Fred barked at them. Everyone suddenly found their food more interesting than the raging man. Hermione, George, and Lee had started at this sudden, very un-Fred-like behavior; and were now speechless. Lee was the first to find his voice.

"Fred," he began warily, "mate. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what's come over me," he said, with a bit of remorse in his voice. But it was visibly obvious that he really wasn't okay.

"I do. You've trapped all these feelings inside you. This is just your way of getting it out. And it's about damn time. It's hurt me to see you moping about. Now all you need to do is talk to Harry," George stated. _Later, schmater_. He realized that the conversation needed to be done now. Before Fred did further internal damage.

"For the last time, George. He doesn't want to be with anyone like me. I'm not talking to him about _that_. I will talk to him. But, it won't be about professing my undying love for a boy who won't reciprocate. Besides, right now is not the best time to be uncovered. Harry's article, if nothing else, has proven that."

"But, that's different. It won't blow up like that," George continued. Lee and Hermione had suddenly gone unnoticed.

"No it's not any different. We may not get as much recognition now. But we were strongly involved in the Final Battle, George. I would get thrust right there beside Harry. Paired with Harry. I really don't think either he nor I can deal with that at the moment. Maybe I'll talk to him. But, not right now. If nothing else, I'll wait 'til this blows over. But, that's looking really slim. Now—I'm going back to the shop. Lee, Hermione, I'm sorry. Enjoy your lunch. George, I'll see you at home later."

He grabbed up his coat, jerked it on, and walked away. He opened the door against the wind, and pushed himself outside and into the howling swirls.

"Well…that was bad," Lee finally said. George put his face in his hands and groaned.

"George, look on the bright side…" Hermione started.

"_Bright side?_" George exclaimed, looking at her, "Hermione, there is no bright side. Harry's suffering; my brother's suffering—and being idiotic. And I feel like I'm stuck in between them. But, the worst part is that maybe Fred's right. Maybe now is not a good time for confessions. Though, Merlin knows it needs to be done." He took a deep breath to even his sudden temper flare-up. He didn't like acting like this. This behavior was normal for Ginny and Ron, but not him.

"Yes, it does. And it needs to be done soon. Before, either boy acts in a way that could be detrimental to any possible relationship between them."

"But, how?" Lee asked.

"Well. Ron and I have a plan," she said impishly and smiled at the sudden look of mischief on George and Lee's face.

* * *

_Again. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Branwen is my first back-to-back reviewer. More cookies to you. And goodies to all my loyal followers. Though, I do encourage more. Not to be a review-slut, but it really helps my self-esteem if nothing else. Have a happy new year and keep reading. Thanks._


End file.
